1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a driver circuit and, in particular, to a driver circuit for LCDM""s (liquid crystal display module).
2. Related Art
With the advance and popularity of the electronic technology, peripheral devices of information processing apparatus also make continuous progress along with the stronger functions provided by the information processing apparatus. Taking display devices as an example, the conventional display device uses a filament to heat up a cathode to emit electrons. Through acceleration and convergence, the electrons form a beam and hit a fluorescent screen, producing light spots or electrical signals. This is the CRT (cathode ray tube) monitor. Nowadays, a popular display device is the LCDM (liquid crystal display module), which uses rod-shaped crystal molecules that change directions through the action of currents to display information.
Commonly seen LCDM can be classified into TNxe2x80x94LCD (twisted nematicxe2x80x94LCD), STNxe2x80x94LCD (super TNxe2x80x94LCD), DSTNxe2x80x94LCD (double layer STNxe2x80x94LCD), and TFTxe2x80x94LCD (thin film transistorxe2x80x94LCD). However, when the LCDM is working, it often needs to drive a plurality of inverters within the same work period to maintain the functioning of several sets of CCFL""s (cold cathode fluorescent lamp). However, the power consumed by the LCDM is also multiply increased.
It is thus highly desirable to be able to simultaneously drive a plurality of sets of inverters to maintain the proper functioning of several sets of CCFL""s while lowering the power consumption at the same time.
In view of the foregoing, the invention provides a driver circuit of the LCDM. An objective of the invention is to lower the power consumption of the LCDM during work. The driver circuit of the LCDM includes a driving unit and a transformer unit. When the LCDM needs to drive a plurality of sets of inverters, the driving unit sends out a driving voltage in an asynchronous way to drive the transformer unit. The transformer unit then amplifies the driving voltage and sends it to the lamps. The invention thus achieves the goal of driving the LCDM using different timings within a work period.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.